The sad lie
by Malevors
Summary: „Bruder. Wie kommt es das sie mich lieben aber dich hassen?" Langsam kniete ich mich neben sie bevor ich ihr zuflüsterte: „Weil du die wunderschöne Lüge bist und ich die schmerzhafte Wahrheit." -Oneshot-


„Menschen werden wohl nie aufhören mich zu überraschen.", sprach ich flüsternd als ich die Szenerie vor mir bewunderte.

„Das sagst du doch jedes mal und dennoch scheinst du es jedes mal zu vergessen.",sagte eine hohe Stimme neben mir. Sie klang amüsiert.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Meine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Ich war nicht böse. Nur überrascht sie zu sehen. Ich mochte keine Überraschungen.

Da stand sie. Meine Schwester. In ihrer natürlichen Form, wie sie es nannte. 12 Jahre alt und grade mal 1,30 groß. Ich hatte darüber bereits mit ihr diskutiert.

Sie sagte das es ihr am natürlichsten war diese Form zu behalten. Ich antwortet jedes mal das sie nur versuchte jünger zu erscheinen als sie wahr, damit sie nicht alt erschien. Daraufhin wurde sie immer zornig und wechselte die Form zu 18 Jahren bevor sie mich jagen ging.

Ich lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken.

Sie war immer die kindische von uns beiden. Diejenige mit den unschuldigen Augen. Diejenige welche das gute in den Menschen sah. Das jüngere Geschwisterteil. Etwas was sich zu beschützen lohnte.

Nicht das ich es ihr sagen würde. Es würde ihr lediglich wieder zu Kopf steigen und ich würde Jahrhunderte mit einer lauten kleinen Schwester verbringen bis sie wieder normal werden würde.

Sie schaute noch immer auf die Szenerie vor uns. Ihre blauen Augen vor Vergnügen glitzernd. Ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammengeschlossen und leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Ihre roten Haare als Zopf nach hinten gebunden.

Ein lebendes Knäuel voller Leben. Eine witzige Vorstellung wenn ich so drüber nachdachte.

„Natürlich. Wie könnte ich denn sonst überrascht werden.", antwortete ich bezogen auf ihre vorherige Aussage.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um.

Sie ging ein Schritt nach vorne bevor sie mich ansprang.

Ich war vollkommen überrascht.

Wir stolperten ein paar Schritte zurück bevor ich mit ihr auf mir zu Boden ging.

Ich hielt sie fest umschlossen als ich den Boden gegen meinen Rücken fühlte.

Es tat nicht weh. Natürlich nicht. Es war ja kein richtiger Boden.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüstere sie leise in mein Ohr und ich fühlte wie sie mich umarmte.

Ihr Kopf war gegen meine Brust gelehnt und ich fühlte wie eine Nässe sich an der Stelle ausbreitete.

Vorsichtig hob ich ihren Kopf sodass sie mich anschaute. Mit Verwunderung stellte ich fest wie Tränen ihre Wangen runterfloss.

Vorsichtig wischte ich mit dem Daumen meiner Hand ihre Tränen weg während ich langsam mit meiner anderen Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr.

„Nicht weinen.", flüsterte ich leise.

„Aber….aber das alles war meine Schuld.", brachte sie stotternd hervor. Sie vermied meinen Blick und ihre Schultern zitterten. Ich lächelte sie sanft an.

„Nein kleine Schwester. Egal was gesagt wird. Du wirst niemals schuld daran sein.", sagte ich sanft.

„Aber nur wegen mir ist das ganze passiert. Ich bin Schuld an dem ganzen.",wiederholte sie.

Sie legte ihre Stirn an meine Brust und verbarg so ihr Gesicht vor mir. Ich seufzte leicht.

Wie konnte sie nur so etwas absurdes glauben? Ich lehnte meine Stirn auf ihren Kopf und schloss meine Augen

„Nichts davon ist deine Schuld gewesen. Das was geschehen ist war,", ich stockte leicht, „unglücklich. Du kannst dich nicht schuldig für das machen was geschehen war. Du hast nur das getan was du dachtest, was das beste war. Es ist nicht deine Schuld wie es geendet hat."

Ich griff sie sanft an den Schultern und hob sie von meinem Brustkorb. Sie vermied meinen Blick doch ich redete dennoch weiter, das musste gesagt werden: „ Wenn überhaupt war es meine Schuld."

Sie schaute mich überrascht an. Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen bevor sie meine Worte verstand. Ich konnte nicht anders, trotz der Situation, als meine Mundwinkel leicht anzuheben als sie lauthals schrie: „Nein. Niemals war das deine Schuld."

Sie war immer noch sie.

„Natürlich war es meine Schuld.", ich musste ehrlich sein, „Ich hielt dich im dunklen für zu lange. Half dir nicht in den Momenten an denen es am wichtigsten war. Ich verschwand sogar."

Ich schaute leicht beschämt weg. Ich wollte aufhören. Ich wollte nicht das es soweit kommen würde doch es musste sein. Also fuhr ich fort.

„Ich vernachlässigte meine Pflicht als großer Bruder und ließ zu was du tatst. Obwohl ich es besser wusste lies ich all das zu. Ich lies zu wie die Lügen und der Neid von anderen deine Nettigkeit ausnutzten und damit sich gegen das richteten das du liebtest. Ich lies zu das sie dich manipulierten unseren Bruder zu vernichten. Ich lies zu wie du ansehen musstest wie deine eigenen Kinder sich bekämpften. Ich lies dich schmerzen erleiden und tat nichts um sie zu lindern. Ich erhöhte sie lediglich in meinem Wahn das richtige zu tun. Nicht einen Moment dachte Ich daran auch an dich zu denken."

Ich fühlte meine Tränen fließen. Meine Sicht war verschwommen. Nie war ich so am Ende. Doch ich musste beenden was ich angefangen hatte.

„Letztendlich lies ich zu wie du selber das wurdest was du verabscheutest. Ich lies zu das du Vater töten musstet. Manipuliert durch alle anderen."

Meine Arme brachen zusammen. Ich fühlte wie sie wieder auf meiner Brust landete.

Ich war bereit für meine vergangenen Fehler zu bezahlen. Für das was ich getan hatte.

Ich erwartete vieles, doch nicht das sie mich umarmen würde. Erneut.

Wir lagen für viele Minuten so da. Meine Tränen flossen durchgehend. Schließlich spürte ich wie sie sich aufrichtete und ihre Form änderte. Durch meine verschwommene Sicht sah ich wie sie langsam größer wurde. Sie legte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter

Diesmal war sie es die flüsterte: „Das war nicht deine Schuld."

Meine Atmung beruhigte sich langsam und ich fühlte eine Erleichterung durch meinen Körper gehen.

Wir beide saßen da. Sie war an meine Schulter angelehnt, während ich an einem Baum lag. Um unser herum schwirrte Leben im Wald herum. Vor uns lag ein Teich. Kein großer. Dennoch groß genug um genau das zu sehen was wichtig war.

Anstatt der klaren Oberfläche war wie durch einen Bildschirm, ein Lager zu sehen. Menschen mit Balken und anderen Bauutensilien liefen herum. Verteilt gab es auch Lagerfeuer um welche andere versammelt waren. Hinter ihnen waren 3 Hütten zu sehen wovon alle frisch aussahen während sie bereits eine vierte Bauten. Die Reihe weiter entlang waren Überreste von anderen Hütten.

Es war gut zu sehen das sie bereits beim Wiederaufbau waren.

Wir beide schauten ihnen entspannt zu. Dann setzte eine Stimme ein. Wunderschön klang sie über die Baugeräusche und die Geräusche hinweg.

Alles schien gebannt zu verstummen.

Ich lächelte leicht als ich den griechischen Text hörte. Es war ein Lied über vergangene Helden.

Wie sie trotz aller Tatsachen gekämpft hatte.

Wie sie allen um ihnen herum den Willen gaben weiterzumachen.

Wie sie mit einem Lachen dem Tod entgegentraten.

Und wie sie mit einem lächeln für diejenigen die ihnen wichtig waren dahinschieden.

Ein wunderschönes Lied. Ich war mir sicher das diejenigen die starben stolz auf das waren was geleistet wurde und was geleistet werden würde.

Ich fühlte leicht wie die Atmung meiner Schwester langsamer wurde. Vorsichtig beschwor ich eine decke bevor ich sie sanft darauf ablegte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sanft küsste ich sie auf die Stirn bevor ich mich zum gehen umwand. Ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung als ich sie sprechen hörte: „Bruder. Wie kommt es das sie mich lieben aber dich hassen?"

Langsam kniete ich mich neben sie bevor ich ihr zuflüsterte: „Weil du die wunderschöne Lüge bist und ich die schmerzhafte Wahrheit."


End file.
